1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure of a capacitor for storing data therein, which is suitable for use in a semiconductor memory device, and a method of manufacturing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor memory device (e.g., a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory)), a stack-type capacitor has been used heavily as a capacitor for storing a signal charge therein. This type of stack-type capacitor is a capacitor having a structure wherein a dielectric film is formed between conductive layers stacked as electrodes. Further, there is also known one in which each electrode takes the shape of a fin to enlarge the area of the capacitor.